


Dancing and Dinner

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [86]
Category: Family Matters (US TV), General Hospital
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: He loved being with Sam and knew that he wanted to do dancing and dinner with her for the rest of his life.





	Dancing and Dinner

Fandoms: General Hospital/Family Matters  
Title: Dancing and Dinner  
Characters: Sam McCall and Eddie Winslow  
Pairing: Sam McCall/Eddie Winslow  
Rating/Warnings: PG-13. Crossover, Het.  
Summary: . He loved being with Sam and knew that he wanted to do dancing and dinner with her for the rest of his life  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own GH, FM, or anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 211 without title and ending.

Word used: Spatula

LAB # 86: Dancing and Dinner

After a long day at work, the only thing Sam McCall wanted to do was fall into bed and sleep the next 48 hours away, though she knew that would never happen.

She was exhausted after finishing up her latest case where she had helped her boyfriend's father, Carl, and the rest of the officer's from the Chicago Police Department catch a killer.

Sam walked into the house and headed to shower and change. She stopped as she smelled food. After a moment, she headed into the kitchen, laughing when she saw her boyfriend Eddie, dancing as he cleaned the kitchen.

Eddie whirled around and smiled. When he saw Sam laughing, he walked over to her and playfully smacked her arm with the spatula, which only made Sam laugh harder.

When her boyfriend pulled her into his arms, she didn't feel tired anymore as she kissed him while he hummed their song, 'Save The Last Dance For Me.' After they had danced for a while, Sam's stomach growled and she ended the dance and sat down to eat.

Eddie sat down beside Sam, lost in his thoughts as he watched his girlfriend eat. He loved being with Sam and knew that he wanted to do dancing and dinner with her for the rest of his life.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
